gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Allen
Samantha Laura Allen, usually known as Sam, is a resident of Lockwood. She works as bartender at two of the more popular nightlife spots in town. She is also an artist and makes quite a bit of money from commissioned paintings and other projects. Sam lives on the outskirts of town with her best friend and 'husband' Garrett Lowell and Wylla Roque. She is semi-active in the current storyline. Her faceclaim is Elizabeth Debicki. Appearance Tall and lanky, Sam has always been known as having a slightly 'boyish' appearance. This is not reflected in her style, which is indeed very traditionally feminine, but the rest of her look is relatively androgynous. She is 5' 10'' and is 'all arms and legs' with a relatively short torso, which to some makes her appear willowy and to others perhaps gangly. She prefers to wear her naturally blonde hair cut short with an undercut, especially in the summer. When grown long, it is especially thick and curly, almost unmanageable even. She is also a fan of piercings - while she has no facial piercings, she has the following in other places on her body: * 3 ear lobe piercings on each ear * Right tragus and conch * Left daith piercing * Tongue piercing Character Down-to-earth and genuinely compassionate Sam is an extrovert with many friends about town. She enjoys helping others and lending a listening ears to the problems of her friends, hence why she has chosen to work behind bars. Despite this, she is by no-means a party girl and is often teased by her friends for being something of a 'grandma' at heart. Sam would much rather be in bed by 9pm with a good book than spend a Saturday night getting blackout drunk and causing trouble. As a result, she leads a relatively drama-free, quiet life and is very easily made content. Although Sam has chosen not to live as part of a pack like many of her species, she does still have pack mentality. She is extremely protective of her friends and tends to befriend other lycans more easily than other species members. Try as she might to be patient, Sam does has a short fuse and is very easily annoyed by small things. She cannot stand to be around messes and prefers to keep her home very organized. This is part of her artistic side, though it often turns into perfectionism which some find irritating. Species As a pureblood lycan, Sam is capable of shifting into a lupine form at her own will. Like the rest of her species however, she feels compelled to shift and hunt during full moon periods. In her lupine form, Sam has light blonde coloring. She has a weakness to silver, which is capable of killing her if introduced in a lethal dosage. Occupation Sam first started in working for bars when she first moved to Lockwood shortly after the mortal mythical war. What started out as a way of making extra cash and meeting new friends soon became a lifestyle for her. She quickly fell in love with the social aspect that came along with the job, and decided to stick to it. Over the years, she has worked in different spots all throughout Lockwood. There have also been occasions where she has been hired to work private events, as well. When not behind the bar, Sam can be found working on creative projects at home. She has been an artist from an early age and has a masters degree in Art History. Her preferred medium is oil painting and she enjoys portraiture. With there being few talented artists living in Lockwood, her work is relatively well known and at any given time she is often working on something for someone in town. Family & Relationships Sam lost the majority of her family during the mortal mythical war, when her home city of San Diego was more or less purged of all mythicals. * Parents: David and Lydia Allen (Deceased) * Siblings: Natalie (Alive, living somewhere on the West Coast), Ryan (Alive, Whereabouts Unknown), and Anthony (Deceased). In Lockwood, Sam has found herself as being part of her own makeshift family of sorts. She lives with them and spends the majority of her downtime with them, though they sometimes are often the source of many of her headaches. * Garrett Lowell: Fellow lycanthrope and best friend since her arrival to Lockwood. Sam is one of the few people aware of Garrett's past and is extremely protective of him. She does her absolute best to keep his secrets, and in times of need, acts as his wife or romantic partner. There is very little Sam wouldn't do for Garrett. * Wylla Roque: Wylla and Sam are opposites, and they are almost always bickering with each other about some small, trivial matter. Sam does care for Wylla and does consider her a good friend, but the two do get on each others nerves more often than not. Category:Lockwood Category:Lycans Category:Characters